Uzumaki
by James Masters
Summary: I suck at summaries so there and my spelling is not that great but i do use Banker phonetics
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Naruto and i probbably never will but i do own Semina Jono and soon to be some more latter on

Chapter 1 A new arrival

Today was a usual day for little Naruto got attacked by mobs run around the city. All because he had the Kyubi no kintsu inside his navel. Today started like any other for Hiashi until he recived a letter from an unknown sender It was addressed to the "Head baka of the Hyuga clan". The letter had staited

To Mr Hiashi Hyuga

There has bean a great deception inside your clan you let down your best friend that sacrificed himself for the village. Such a sacrifice should not go unnoticed by the village.

No one respects his son the son of the yellow flash. I speak theses words to you that you might give him a home that could love and respect him for who he really is and who

he is not. The son of the yellow flash has the Kyubi no kintsu and just the looks are striking resemblance of whos son he is I plead to you that you take his son under your

wing and do not tell the city council or the hyuga council until its to late for them to change anything. I beg you look at who he really is and not what he has inside of him. He

will make his father proud of him and he will make you proud if you decide to adopt him. If you do not Your friend the forth hokage will weep because you are his guardian. I

have seen the deception that the councils have done and personally I am appalled by it and they will be in the pits of hell for it. I do not want you to be put there to.

Sincerely The one and only Shitogami

P.s dont be scared to kill anybody for this deseption I will love to feast on their soals

Hiashi was appalled by what he had read and noticed the resemblance almost imminently. Half of this mind said to execute the Hyuga clan elders for treating his son like that "There will be bloodshed by the end of the day in the Hyuga clan."

Konoha streets 9:05 pm

Naruto was once again thrown out of the orphanage were he lived for another night because the marton viewed him as an abominiation to the childern. Little Naruto was just looking for a warm home to stay in when his luck did good for him, he ran into Hiashi Hyuga who was looking for him.

"Are you Mr Naruto Uzumaki?" Hiashi asked him in a voice that could freeze water

"I am why do you ask mister."

"Because" Hiashi's face litened to where a smile could be seen he found his son"I will be your gardian from here on out"

Naruto's face lit up in supprise how could anyone want to adopt him of all people the outcast of Konoha the abominiation that lurckes the village the kyubi brat anything the villagers said to him was swept away under a carpet when he said that he was going to be his gardian. The head of the Hyuga clan wanting to adopt him.

Hiashi still seeing the shellshock on his face Hiashi's words were just "Come with me."

Hyuga comlplex 9:30 pm

Naruto egerly followed him to see his new home when he got there he was beond ammased he was speachless to see how big the hyuga complex was. The only thing that seemed out of line was the misterious blood stains across the wall and 1 dead Hyuga council member who seemed to be missing a brain. Little Naruto was scarred out of his witts seeing a gastly sight like that. A brain dead hyuga that was comical on the verge of funny.

"Naruto" Hiashi decided to say " the reson why i drought you here today is not only to adopt you but to honnor your fathers request."

"Hiashi-sama you knew who my father was?"Naruto asked sounding very suprisied. For someone to know who his father was could fianaly tell him who he was what he was like and if he was a great man.

"Yes i did my son he was a very very great and powerful man to not speak his name in honnor is a discrace to the village that dispised you so. If they only knew who your father was they would shake like a leaf in fear of who he was and the great bloodline he had."

"My dad had a bloodline?!" Naruto couldnt believe his ears he was treated like a freak for so long this startled him that he thought he was a monster himself.

"I'll tell you more in the morning I'll take you to your room."

Hiashi led the way to his new room and he accadentaly gave a room right next to Hinata's room.

A.N.

This was my first fan fic dont be to hard on me i just want to know how you like my story and if there is anything i can improve on. I'll update asap.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and I never will. If I did Naruto would have never made it big.

Many years later Naruto was walking down the street with cheers and howls of accomplishment he had not only proven himself as the son of the forth but as a person with great charter and underlining zeel. He was the adopted son of Hiashi Hyuuga and ingaged to Hinata. Many years from now he would leed the Hyuuga clan. Naruto was all smiles as he walked down the street to his last day at the accademy.

At the accademy he herd the two banshees known as Sakura and Ino or aka The Pink and Blond haired banshee. Naruto smiled and hoped that they didn't pass to become ninjas so much so they would drop out of the program all together. The written tests were sent out and Naruto Sasuke and Sakura all got a perfect in that test that irratated Naruto to no end hopefully she would fail the next three parts of the exams. The next part of the exam was the surican and kunie throwing. Sakura almost failed on this exam and Naruto was happy he was still hoping beond all hope that she would still fail the exam. The next test was the sparing test and Haruto smiled as he was pared up against Sasuke to have a lite spar. The two of them squared off and were getting ready to fight when a light shown all around and a thunderbolt was herd rocketing threw the sky.A fire ball was seen crashing threw the sky and a loud boom was herd as the fire ball crashed almost infrount of the accademy. The accademy students went to investigate for what happened was out of the ordanary and was not an usual occuracne. It was not like the ordnary things they thought a medior would look like but it was a square box with ten seals spred around the edges. Naruto reconised the seals and knew the person inside would be quite agravated with the turn of events. A great cracking prelevated threwout the box as the seals started to break. One by one the seals started to brake and loose there power. 'Who ever is in that box is pretty mad now I would not want to get in his way when that thing gets out.' Naruto thought

A loud crack was herd as the stone was getting stressed from the inside. Little holes started to appere in the stone and a golden energy started to leek out. The kyuubi was thrashing in Naruto's head looking for a way to hide from the power that engulfed the box. The stone box sudenly exploded from the pressure that was inside and the golden energy solitified and condenced to a body of a thirteen year old. A loud shout was herd from his lungs as he said " Curse you father when Maat and Osiris finds out of this trechery your dead meat."

Sasuke decided to be arrogant and approched the stranger and he did it in such an atitude that in two seconds he hit the Hokage monument. What the fan girls noticed around him was a desplay of true power a six pack abs and mussle bound. All he had on was a kilt like thing similar to what the anchient Egyptians wore. There was a slight blush on most of the fan girls faces as most of them decided to swich to him instead of Sasuke there was only one fan girl left for Sasuke and her name was Sakura.

Naruto decided to be smart about this and tried to use diplomancy "Sir," he started " who is your father that hates you so and who are the people under the name of Osiris and Maat?"

The person smiled at him and responded "I am glad that you have used Diplomancy young one. I will answer your question. My father is Horus god of all the rulers. Maat is the godess of justice. Wilie Osiris is my grandfather and ruler of the land of the dead. I am Semina god of death. You may call me the Shitogami."

The academy students were silent as the grave as a pin drop was herd threwout the accademy. The god of death looked at Naruto and asked him "Has your tennet contacted you I think that she wants out."

The older teachers looked at Semina and the look on their faces were a look of shock as there was a relevation that the kyuubi was actulatlly a vixen. Semina looked at the shocked look on their faces as he smiled. "You know Naruto I can remove her without killing both you and her quite easily. It is so simple for me to remove her from you just as I sent that letter to Hiashi from the high heavens all thoes years ago."

Naruto bowed to semina and aproved but asked him "Why were you banished from the high heavens lord Semina?"

"Because of Horus's trechery and going against Maats judgment. I was found..."

"Inocent and all charges against Semia are droped he saw a problen and was willing to fix it. He aided his friend the kyuubi and helped her host to get away from the constant abuse from thoes villagers." Maat said

Horus was not happy that his son got a slap on the wrist if he would do that he would do that he would be sent to earth and striped of his power. In the dead of night Horus stroled to Semina's mantion with ten seals in hand he would get Semina into a trap and destroy him with the seals. Horus slowly made his way to his son's chamber room and got a better idea and send him to earth hopefully he would not rember anything and die on the way down to earth a permanat death that would be fit for such treson against him. A sinister grin spred across his face as he sealed up his son and casted down his son to earth as he saw his mistake as his son formed a box around himself and protected himself against the great heat. Horus also saw the place were his son was going to land was the same place were he helped six years earlier...

"Thus I stand here now and that acursed father of mine is going to die as soon as I get up there. I know for a fact that he will try to kill me whenever he has the chance to cover his tracks."

The future roockie nine was one of anger and hate to the god of the rulers. All of them were now on his side to destroy that evil god.

"Semina-sama I will help you on your quest count me in this plan." Naruto and Hinata said The rest of the future roockie nine gradually agreed with Semina and he droped the bombshell as he said "For my plan to work we need to get and releace all of the bijuu including the kyuubi now Naruto come here."

Naruto came to Semina and Semina started gathering his chakra and put a glowing gold hand placed it on his seal and a loud fox yawn as the kyuubi went out of Naruto's body and supprisingly Naruto was still standing. Semina smiled as the kyuubi changed into her semi-human form. Her first words to Semina were **"Semina what took you so long you son of a bitch."**

"Well Kyuu-chan the gods didn't give me a break to free you."

**"As always Sem excuses upon excuses."**

"I'll go now to get your younger sisters before I get my ass kicked around the globe se ya in a few minutis." Semina was off in a flash and came back in a flash with eight others. Semina releced all of the demons and sat down exusted. ' Thank the gods that the demons were greatfule that I came to there rescue instead of the akaski that ritual would not only kill the host but as well as one of the sisters.'

The kyuubi just grinned at Semina and pounded the tar out of him for leaving her for so many years. Each one of the roockie nine had the bigest sweat drop running down their heads as they saw the sean that was unfolding before them.

After the beating was compleated Semina had two black eyes and a broken nose that healed almost instantly. The kyuubi made peace with Semina after the rage was compleat and Shikaku started to yell **"Why did you send me to Sana in the first place?"** The other demons were in agreement with the question.

"You know that it is against the higher laws for a mortal to get imortality and that is the reson why."

The demons rembered why they were sent and now it made sence why they were to kill a certain person. Semina got a devlish grin across his face and said "Since you could not kill that one human I think you know what that means."

A look of pure horor raidiated on the nine bijuues faces as Semina made an unknown handsign and the demons dubbled over cluching there croches as fluid started to leak out. The entire lot of them were embaraced to find that they actually did leak after all thoes years of being inactive. It was to say most of the humans passed out from the irony of the situation.


End file.
